


Taste Of Childhood

by Not_So_Original



Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Not so gay, Please be gentle, Shaved ice, Some Fluff, watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Original/pseuds/Not_So_Original
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will a blast from the past help both Kotaro and Hazuki to express some hidden feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Of Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that there is only one anime episode about them! (Hybrid Child) It was pretty hard to get  
> how the character is, so, I threw a Pringle and just wrote it the best I could...Hope you enjoy it! I apologize in advance for my crappy writing skills.
> 
> P.S.  
> I do not own this anime! Yeah {Insert all that copyright needs}

Kotaro shifts around in his seat, for some reason he just can’t concentrate, well, he does know the reason but he just doesn’t want to think about it.

“Kotaro-san pay more attention to the problem, try and read it twice if you need to.” Hazuki holds out the workbook for Kotaro to take, but as expected the brunet was staring into the abyss of nothing. “Kotaro-san!”

Izumi jolts, looking over to the taller male. “…What did you say?” Dear lord why was that dream still coming to mind? 

With a sigh, Hazuki doesn’t know what to do with the boy, how is Kotaro ever going to learn anything when even a small fly manages to distracts him? Yet, Hazuki did notice that Kotaro is a bit more out of it today, there goes another day of studying. “Kotaro-san, what seems to be on your mind?”

Feeling his cheeks heat up he rather ignore the situation but he doesn’t know how, he can’t lie, Hazuki always fines out…But what could he do? “No, nothing!”

Staring Izumi down he knows that something is on the boy’s mind and he just needs to know, part of him was curious and the other wants to get back to work. “Nothing? If it’s nothing, then you would do better on these problems.”

“Well sorry that I’m such an idiot…” He couldn’t tell Hazuki about the dream he had last night, it seems perverted, plus they’re both guys so what happened in his dream just had to stay in his dream.

Scratching the back of his neck, Hazuki only had a couple of options on what to do next. “How about we go out for some shaved ice?” Maybe he spoils Kotaro too much, but he just couldn’t help himself.

“Really!?” Smiling brightly, he couldn’t believe that Hazuki had suggested such a thing. Thinking about it, maybe it was some type of trick, nah, Hazuki would never do something like that to him. 

“Yeah, but let’s hurry before I change my mind.”

Nodding Izumi stood up and hurried over to the door, impatiently waiting for Hazuki to hurry up. Now that he thinks about it, they haven’t gone out together in what seemed to be forever, for some odd reason he could even feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Making his way over to Kotaro, they took off to get some shaved ice, something they used to do as children all the time, the same size and flavor, both finishing at the same time. Smiling at the memory Hazuki notices how the time has gone so fast and how his feelings for Kotaro have grown. 

“Hazuki can we also eat some watermelon today? Like old times, you get a small one and I do too, or maybe we should just get two big ones and eat the all day long!” Izumi’s idea was to spend the whole day like they used to when they were kids, climbing trees and eating anything without a care in the world.

“I don’t see why not.” Usually he would be yelling at the other male to stop daydreaming and focus on his work, but maybe they could just skip that for today.

Giggling, Kotaro grabs Hazuki’s hand and starts to run, wanting to feel the hot wind on his face, plus it was nice to hold Hazuki’s hand, all nice and cold.

“Hazuki-san!” Both of them went off running, Izumi laughing and Hazuki smiling, loving that laughter that came from the shorter male’s mouth. 

Upon arriving, Izumi was the one to order for the both of them, this time he just bumped up the size. from a small to a median. Grabbing both cups of cherry shaved ice he holds one out to Hazuki. 

Taking it in his hand he smiles, for some reason he would always wait for Kotaro to take the first bite, and so he did wait, watching as Izumi scooped some up and took it in. Then and only then did Hazuki take his first spoonful. 

Walking back to the house, Kotaro felt himself wanting to grab hold of the others hand, yet it was close to impossible to do so. After all they did need both hands to be able to eat the shaved ice, plus Hazuki might think that’s weird.

By the time the boy’s got back home, the shaved ice was already gone, so that means that they could go out and get the watermelon from the garden. “Hazuki, let’s go get the watermelons!”

Hazuki didn’t even have time to throw the cups away he was already being pulled outside, the best he could do was put them on the table while being dragged out. 

Both of them spent time picking out two ripe watermelons, they decided it would be best to eat them one at a time, Hazuki was the one to cut it open, allowing the room to smell of freshly cut watermelon. After they ate half of one Izumi wanted to save the rest and go outside to the garden where the tree they used to climb was.

“Hazuki lets climb the tree for good memories.” Izumi was sure to put on a smile that Hazuki just couldn’t refuse to.

Biting his lip, he sighs and nods in agreement. “Only this one time will I allow it.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Lets’ go.” Already knowing the tree by heart, Kotaro takes no time in climbing it, he goes and takes his seat on the branch, looking down he sees that the tree has grown just a little. Now all that was left was to wait for Hazuki to climb up.

With some troubles Hazuki makes his way up the tree, taking his seat next to Kotaro. 

“Don’t you get tied wearing that suit? I wouldn’t have been able to last in it, way too hot and tiring.” Izumi swings his feet, glancing over to Hazuki and where his hand is, which was pretty close to his own, if only he could just reach for it…

Noticing Kotaro’s stare he makes a small move to inch his hand a bit closer to Kotaro’s, letting his finger softly brush against the others hand. 

Looking away, a blush can be seen on his cheeks, following Hazuki’s lead, he lets his own hand close the gap and slowly let their fingers intertwine. For some reason he feels that this moment would be perfect to just spill out what is on his mind, to say how he really feels. “Hazuki…”

Glancing over to Kotaro, Hazuki can’t hold back any longer, even if he is just a Hybrid Child, he feels that somewhere in him he is capable of loving someone and that someone is Kotaro.

“Is it bad that I think I might love you?” His blush was darker by the second, he was praying that Hazuki wouldn’t freak out, that maybe he could have a happy ending to this day.

The words that Hazuki had been dying to say for so long had just came out of Kotaro’s mouth, his heart was beating so fast, the heart that belonged to Izumi. He belonged to Izumi, that he was sure of. “Kotaro-san…” Trying to make some sort of sentence the only thing he could say was the bittersweet truth. “This body, this voice,” He grabs the smaller boys hand, placing it upon his own heart, to let him feel how hard his heart is pounding. “This heart…Are all things that you brought about. My entire being…belongs to you.”

Kotaro feels how the hot tears run down his cheek, how on instinct he squeezes Hazuki’s hand. “Hazuki...” 

With a calm smile Hazuki brings Izumi in for a long soft kiss, savoring the taste of both the watermelon and cherry, savoring the taste of childhood.


End file.
